Memories of the Gryphon
by Secretlypsychotic
Summary: The once mighty Gryphon now locked away has only himself for company and his memories.  Inspired by ‘Shadows of Screams’ by Strange Fuzz.  Written in First Person.  R&R if you’d like.


**Chapter One: The factory**

How long, how long has it been since I've felt the earth beneath my talons? The cool morning dew glistening on the grass, the warm sand of the beach? To long. I try to remember the last time I saw true sunshine, the last time I felt it on my wings, but it seems more like an old dream from long ago now. All my senses long to re-visit the past, to smell the flowers and trees, to taste the ocean mist in the air...to see beauty of the outside world. But I suppose the outside is now very much like it is in here. What a horrible habit I've formed, talking and thinking to myself. But I suppose I'm far better company than the only other living thing I visit with. I can't help but to look around my well familiar cage that I have had the displeasure of calling 'home' for years now.

I remember the first time I entered this prison...this...this hell hole:

I was in the Tulgey woods, in my soft, warm bed of leaves and grass in my dearly missed cave. I remember what I first thought of when I woke from sleep and looked around: 'This cave is too small, perhaps I should find a better one.' Oh, what an ass I was, to not appreciate what I had. I stepped outside and a cool breeze of fresh spring tickled my feathers and fur. The woods were so beautiful and green, the morning sun gleamed and cheerfully played 'peek a boo' between the leaves and branches. Such a glorious day it was, and...one of the last. I remember taking wing shortly after that, just to look around the forest below, when I first saw it. The blue river that watered most of the forest looked sick. I landed near the river and trotted over to it, but the smell was repulsive. I held in my breath and took a look at the water, it was so thick and almost purple. I looked to my left and saw several dead deer and other creatures that had died near the edge river and some in the river, one I remember was several feet away from the river. I back away from the poisoned river, knowing it must of caused their deaths. I looked at the river one last time and took to the air again, my curiosity asking me to find out what could have caused the river to become a killer.

I continued to fly, carefully watching the river, trying to find the source. I remember all the dead creatures scattered around the river, remembered how appalled I was, if I only knew that was child play, compared to what I was to witness in the future. Suddenly when I passed over a small grove of trees that covered the river and continued my flight, the river looked healthy again. I was confused at first and then naive, thinking it was the trees causing the misery. I landed at the cool banks of the healthy river and looked deep in the clear water, and looked over to the small grove of trees and saw something I had never seen before. At first I thought it was a strange worm of sort, being sick in the river, but I looked closer and realized what ever it was, was made of metal and couldn't be alive. The sickening purple poison was coming from the mouth, and falling like a waterfall into the river where it quickly spread. I looked at the river and saw a fish that was swimming up stream and it looked as if it's skin was about to fall off. It struggled and looked as it was gasping for breath, then it stopped moving and the river gently carried it back toward the infected river.

I jumped to the other side of the river and came as close to the pipe, as I now know what it was, as my nose would allow me and saw that the pipe was very long indeed. I took to the air once again and followed the pipe for miles and miles, seeing in some parts of the pipe had cracked and allowed the pollution to run free into the woods, and where it had touch, had scorched the earth. Trees were dying, and the grass became yellowed and patched here and there as I approached my destination. I looked up and almost halted in mid flight, as I had never seen a factory of proportions of it's like before. I looked around the factory, and saw that there were pipes protruding from it like feathers on a bird, sprawled all over the country side. I soured higher, wanting to see how far the pipes spread. As far as my eagle eye could see, pipes stretched like spider legs across the land and the earth looked very sick indeed.

Knowing my duty, I landed to what I believed the door of the place and stood on my two legs and knocked on the door, wanting a word with the owner. The door however, gave way and opened on my knocking. I looked into the darkness of the factory and called out for anyone, but there was no reply. I walked into the factory, not knowing what was in store for me. I truly don't remember exactly happened after that, but the next think I do remember was being in here, in this cage. I ripped and roared and bit at the bars, trying to break my way free. I took hold and shook my bars and tried to rip them out. I tried to claw my way free at the floor, here are the marks on the floor still, an ever lasting stamp of my anger and frustration.

I struggled and struggled for what seemed like days, not sleeping and currently not eating as there was no food. Eventually I realized that escape was impossible and I stood there, my tail whipping back and forth, giving away my true feelings. And that's when I first saw them, those mechanical monsters that were created by barbaric means. Six came into the room, and I thought that this was my means of escape, all I had to do is wait for them to open the door, and I would break free. But to my dismay, they took hold of the cage and simply carried it to what I now believe to be what hell wishes to be.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one of my experiment of first person writing...do you guys like it? I don't think I do it very well, chapter two will come as soon as it can. Thanks!**


End file.
